The Illegal One
by HyperMonicaPenWork
Summary: "They're after me. What can I do? I don't even know what's going on. Who can help? What am I going to do? I'm scared..." Sunil has Animal Control on his tail and scary thoughts in his head. Who can help him? Can ANYONE help him? Find out. Rated T for slight violence in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Er mah gerd! Did you guys know that it's illegal to import or keep mongooses in the United States?! Which means that LPS in very inaccurate. Anywho, when I found out about the mongoose thing, I got very... creative? So I came up with this fic. I hope you enjoy!**

Sunil's POV:

BANG. BANG. BANG. It was 11:25 at night when the sound jerked me out of my sleep, interrupting my wonderful dream about all of my friends being slightly better versions of themselves. Zoe more caring, Pepper more sensitive, Vinnie... slightly brighter... etc. I looked up at the source of the sound, the door.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

The wooden door at the front of the house was trembling with every beat the person on the other side of the door was pounding. My 14 year old indian owner, Jamar, looked up from his homework with the most fearful expression I have ever seen him wear. He stood up, tremulous to the bone. His eyes were widening more every second. His chest was rising and falling quickly against his blue striped sweater.

Jamar then turned to me and then back to the door. He then walked over to my pet bed and quite forcefully grabbed me and ran up to the attic. Shoving me in an old, rusted cage, Jamar spoke in a hurried whisper.

"Sunil, don't move. Don't make a sound. Do not let anyone know you're here. I love you, my friend." He said, occasionally glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone was there. Then Jamar left.

It was all so sudden. I had no idea what was going on, or why Jamar was freaking out, but it must have but been urgent, so I stayed quiet, just as he asked.

I heard someone with a deep voice shouting something, it sounded like, "What if it breeds? Then we'll all be in trouble! A mongoose does not belong..." I couldn't quite catch the rest. Then suddenly, there was a deafening bang.

I was scared and alone, cowering in a corner of the dusty attic with only spider webs strung across the ceiling and boxes of stuff to accompany me. I didn't know what to think or do. With no clue what was going on, I panicked and started shouting for Jamar, even though it was against my better nature.

"Jamar?" ...No reply. No sound throughout the whole house. Nothing. "JAMAR?" I screamed, rattling the bars of my cage. Hearing something, or rather, someone talking, I shut up.

"What's that?" One man with the same deep voice as earlier said.

Another man with a higher pitched voice responded, "Maybe it's the mongoose he's been hiding. I think it came from up there." _How do they know about me? What do they want with me?_

I heard heavy feet thundering up the old creaky stairs very quickly. When the men reached the attic, I could hardly see them because of all of the dust.

Hugged myself tighter, I let out a faint whimper. The larger of the men must have heard me, miraculously because it was so quiet, and he turned around and saw me in my cage.

"Gotcha." He said, roughly grabbing the cold metal handle on the top of the mini prison. "Hey Sam, I got the mongoose, let's get out of here." The man with the deep voice called to the other man, evidently named Sam.

Making their way through the boxes of junk in the attic, the two men walked to the stairs. I could see now that they had faded dark green uniforms with brown belts around their waists. They each had the words "NYC Animal Control" on the patch on their front pocket.

_Wait. Animal Control?! _I panicked for the third time that night. Animal Control was trying to take me away for unknown reasons. This was a bad situation to be in. I needed to get out of here, go somewhere safe. Anywhere but here.

I looked at the hatch on the cage door. It was the only thing keeping me locked in here, and it was easy to unlock. Slowly lifting the bar away from the catch, I unlocked the metal door. With a loose plan in my head, I decided to wait until the two men carried me outside, or at least down the stairs, until I made my escape.

They reached the main level of the house and crossed through the living room and headed towards the door. The sight that saw us out the door wanted to make me throw up. Yet I still clutched the bars of the cage and stared at Jamar, who was sprawled out on the floor, his shoulder bleeding from the deep wound. I had a sickening feeling in my gut.

_Those men must have shot him... The same men who are taking me away SHOT my owner... They shall never live to see the sunrise._

I flung open the cage door and jumped out, up onto my captor's arm. The nest few minutes were a blur. All I know is that there was screaming and yelling and clawing and biting. Blood was shed, and vengance was delivered.

Leaving the two men unconsious, I sped out of the small house and raced down the cold, dark street. With teary eyes, I ran faster and faster. Anything I could do to escape those two men was what I would do. Anything to avoid being taken away from Jamar.

Jamar. I couldn't stop thinking about him. The clear image of him sprawled out on the floor, blood by his side, was still fresh in my mind.

Out of breath and exhausted, I came to a stop. And as luck would have it, I stopped right in front of Littlest Pet Shop. With a sigh, I made my way to the little doggie door on the front door, and climbed through.

The pet shop was empty, nobody in there but I. The dark engulfed the place, the only light source being the window in the day camp. The day camp. I supposed that was where I'd be spending the night. I wandered around the room for a bit, engaging in the thoughts whirring through my head like a hurricane. Finally, I decided sleep was best for me at that moment. I then settled for an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this is the second chapter of The Illegal One. Last time I posted a chapter, I felt really bad for making this story rated T... It's weird. I'm usually the one to refuse to read T or M rated stuff... Oh well. R&R!**

* * *

Sunil woke up shivering in the cold pet bed in the day camp. He had spent a restless night here. Momentarily, he had forgotten of yesterday night's events, but a wave of memory washed over him, and he remembered why he was at Littlest Pet Shop so early. Jamar. Animal Control. His escape.

He had wondered, after Sunil arrived at the pet shop, why those two men were so violent in trying to take him away. _Animal Control wouldn't be that violent... not unless that wasn't really the city's animal control... _Sunil thought in despair.

Suddenly a bell jingled outside the day camp, and Sunil perked his ears at the sound. Exiting through the doggy door on the door to the day camp, Sunil crawled outside the room to see Mrs. Twombly come in and begin her daily morning routine of getting the shop ready for customers.

When she glanced towards the day camp, Mrs. Twombly was suprised to see Sunil already sitting there. She presumed he had come in early, before she did. But it was 6:00 AM. Why so _early?_

Deciding not to ponder or the matter, Mrs. Twombly approached the blue mongoose and picked up while talking to him.

"My, you're in here early little sweetie! Does your owner have something going on?" She cooed while stroking Sunil's fur tenderly.

_ He's got something going on, that's for sure. _Sunil thought irritably. He was annoyed by the fact that when those frightening men had barged into his home, he didn't do anything about it. Well, nothing that made much of a difference. The men probably had woken up and got away with breaking and entering, and Jamar was probably still on the floor, bleeding from the wound in his shoulder. And it was probably all his fault.

Guilt stabbed at Sunil like a knife to the heart. Grieving over his hurt owner so much, that he pushed away the normally appetizing treat Mrs. Twombly offered to him.

It had been over an hour of Mrs. Twombly's out-of-tune whistling and humming, and Sunil's deep thoughts, when Russell's owner strolled at 7:15 in with Russell in his arms. The orange and brown hedgehog blended in nicely with the similarly colored sweater vest his owner was wearing.

The tall man strode over to the counter and set Russell down next to Sunil while he talked with Mrs. Twombly.

"Hello, Mr. Ferguson. Right on time as usual, I see." Mrs. Twombly said.

Sunil and Russell were standing on the counter chatting as well. But while Russell was engaged in their small talk, Sunil's mind drifted back to Jamar and what all happened last night. He paled at the mere memory.

Unfortunately for Sunil, Russell was good at noticing things. And he noticed Sunil. But if Sunil was honest with himself, as much as it was bugging him, the last thing he wanted to do was tell his friends the story. There would be too many questions that Sunil wasn't prepared to answer or even address.

"Uh... Sunil? Are you alright? You look a little pale." Russell questioned.

"Um... No, I mean, yes.. I am fine. Doing great! Hehehe..." Sunil stammered.

Russell wasn't buying it. He'd seen the mongoose act like this countless times before, and it was usually because he was either hiding something, nervous, or just plain shy. Russell suspected it was the first option.

"Sunil, if something's bothering you, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone else." The hegehog pushed.

Sunil only sighed and walked away, jumping off of the countertop to the floor, and returning to the day camp room.

Russell shrugged and followed him. Maybe if he observed Sunil, he could find out what was wrong with his friend.

Just as Russell was about to enter through the doggy door, the bell to the shop jingled again, and two people along with pets walked in. Vinnie and Zoe were here. Their owners said a quick goodbye to their pets, then walked out of the shop and headed to work.

Russell walked over to his two friends to ask them about Sunil. "Hey guys, does Sunil seem to be actiang a little weird today?"

"Pshh, Rusty, we just got here. We havent even LOOKED at Sunil yet." Vinnie said, happy to be the smart one for once.

"Right... just, when you do talk to him, tell me if he seemed ok." Russell said irritably.

"Of course, darling. But don't make me try and cheer him up, you know I can't..."

_"We know." _Vinnie and Russell chorused.

_Later in the day..._

All the pets had arrived at the daycamp, and each one was told by Russell to watch Sunil and see if anything was wrong. The hedgehog always went to great lengths to make sure his friends were happy. (And safe)

Each pet had taken turns trying to talk to Sunil, to get him to say something audible. But words came out only as a murmer through the poor mongoose's mouth.

Vinnie had just finished trying to weasel out a full sentence from his best friend, but to no avail. The gecko walked over to the T.V. adn turned it on, in hopes of watching "Shake-a-Leg." But instead the news channel was on, and the volume was up so everyone could hear the reporter.

_Breaking news! We recently found that two armed men, posing as NYC Animal Control, broke into a man's home to steal that man's pet; a mongoose._

By now, all of the pets including Sunil gathered around the T.V, staring at it's flickering screen intently.

_We found the victim of the breaking and entering on the floor of his own small home, bleeding from a gun shot to the shoulder._

Sunil sat and watched in awe. This was all too familiar.

_Today, we have the victim, Jamar Nevla, here with us to answer some questions. So Jamar, tell us, what exactly happened yesterday night?_

The crowd of pets looked to see Jamar, on television with a bandage wrapped care fully around his shoulder, along with a sling.

_Well, I was doing my college homework at midnight, when I heard pounding on my front door. I had been expecting this, honestly. I grabbed my pet mongoose, Sunil, and took him to the attic to hide. When I went back downstairs, two men in dark green uniforms that said NYC Animal Control on the pocket patch, had broken down my door and barged into my home. They shouted at me with slurred words, demanding to know where my mongoose was. I tried to stay calm, and told them I didn't have a pet. But before I could show them out, The bigger of the two pulled a gun from his pocket and shot me. I think he was aiming to kill me, but he looked drunk and his aim was bad, thank goodness. I blacked out after that, and couldn't remember anything else._

Jamar looked weary, looked yearnful for all of the drama to end. The blonde reporter lady spoke again.

_Jamar, you said you were expecting thier visit? But I presume not particularly like that. Were you expecting Animal Control to take away your pet?_

_Actually yes. *sighs* You see, mongooses are illegal to keep in the U.S.A. I lived in India before, where mongooses are allowed. When I moved here, I didn't know my pet was illgeal here. I later found out this information on a website, and didn't know what to do. So I did the only thing I knew how to do at that time. Nothing. I went on with life, but knew I would someday get in trouble. That's why I hid Sunil in the attic. To keep him safe. _

_You also said, that the two men looked drunk, and their words were slurred. _

Turning to face the camera, the reporter continued.

_The men were drunk when they entered this man's home. They also weren't actually NYC Animal Control. The men were criminals. Last night, their goal was to kill Jamar and steal his pet. Then they would sell the mongoose by tricking the buyer into thinking it was a rare breed, and potentially become rich. But they are alcoholics as well, and drank before attemping to commit the crime. The question is, how many years of jail will these to criminals serve? More news later on..._

One by one, each pet turned towards Sunil, who was at the back of the crowd surrounding the T.V. Looking down at the floor, he grumbled in a meloncholy tone to his friends. They wanted an answer, now they have one._  
_

"Well there you have it."


End file.
